miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldie
Goldie (Japanese: ゴールディ Gōrudi; Goldie) is a character who is also fought as a optional superboss in Miitopia: Harsh Edition and is also an important Character for both Miitopia (Maskaloop Version) and Miitopia Insanity. She is the main focus/character for the Goldie Trilogy. Miitopia: Harsh Edition She lives on top of The Golden Flight (hence it's name). She is found on The Apex of the building (Or Floor 100). Goldie has her own 'Mii parts' so none are saved upon "defeat". Goldie is shy, a little sassy, and a little crazy. Even though she is a boss, she is actually a good guy (Only in this Game, though) and actually lets the Hero fight her. Appearance She looks like a Golden Egglet, except that she has 'Mii Eyes', has two white, angel-like wings, a golden Halo, and she shines with the Darkest Lord's back light and shapes. She holds two puppets. Quotes Intro Like the Final Weapon (Which is from a separate fanon made by Jewelraffe), The party is fully-healed and all sprinkles are refilled. They go onto the roof of the Flight from a set of stairs. 1st Mii: FINALLY. My feet are as tired as a sloth. 1st Mii: And I dunno if I could face another Monster. *The Great Sage would randomly appear, climbing up the Flight* Great Sage: *Insert Protagonist's name* and Co.! What are you doing here?! 3rd Mii: Well we were climbing this tower, and now were at the top. *Huff* Great Sage: Look, I know that people here are up for a challenge, but this place is much more dangerous then the Tower of Drea- ???: OH! Has one of my first creations been wanting to visit? Great Sage: Uh oh, I think you've just summoned HER. Origin of the Curse starts playing. 1st Mii: Who do you mean in "HER"? Great Sage: Your creator, your MASTER. Guardian: Wait, do you mean HER, Sage?! SHE isn't THAT bad! Great Sage: If your wondering who the guardian exactly is, you know, the one that came from the Antique Charm with the closed eye, that is actually a communication device made from HER that talks to YOU about the stuff you've heard from there. ???: I see, *Insert Great Sage's Name*, you've blown my identity off for these Miis. 1st Mii: I don't care who you are, "HER". Reveal yourself! ???: Very Well, *Insert Protagonist's name*. Goldie then reveals herself, with the Great Sage starting to worry. Great Sage: M-My Master, Goldie!! Did these Mii's disturb you in anyway?! Goldie: What?! NO! *Insert Great Sage's Name*, you can leave if you want. *Goldie turns to the Party* Goldie: HOWEVER for you four... 3rd Mii: Oh no, I think we are in BIG trouble! Goldie: Wait, what?! No! Of course not! You know, actually, you guys are EXTREMELY good! You've been able to triumph over my hardest challenges I've thrown to you, and I think you are ready to have a little taste of me! Are you ready? 1st Mii: Well, maybe all of this time we were in limbo for this, but were ready! Goldie: Alright, *insert Protagonist's name* I'm not going easy on ANY of you! But let me stop talking, LET'S START! Ho ho! *The Battle would begin, with Battle Intro: Here I Go! playing* Other Quotes Pirating the Game Along with these Quotes there are as well some quotes IF you pirated the Game, and if you first boot it up: Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: ..................You see....................................... Goldie: ................................................................ Goldie: Something went wrong. REALLY wrong. Goldie: My game got STOLEN. Do you know what YOU'VE done?! Goldie: There is no choice, but I'll have to KILL you. 1st Mii: ? -The Mii is hit and killed from a Golden Scythe, ending the Cutscene and going back to the title- Disable Attack Goldie (Turn 10): First, let's Sprinkify! Goldie (Turn 20): Now, we Bananadize! Goldie (Turn 30): Finally, we Unsafermize! Quotes When Defeated Great Sage: MY LORD! Are you okay?! Goldie: What, you knuckle head? I'm fine! And also impressed from these four for actually defeating me! 1st Mii: Wait, so you are impressed and not upset?! Goldie: Well of course, dummy. Actually, these might help you sometime in the future. -Goldie would give the Party The Golden Flight's Rewards- Goldie: Well, now you people can all leave! I actually like it here, alone. Ciao! Ho ho! -The Great Sage and the Party would nod and leave the Flight- Battle Goldie only has 1 phase. Her battle theme is Battle: The Sky Scraper (Your Turn). See Also: *Egglet Miitopia (Maskaloop Version) Textbox Her Part in the Story She is an extremely important character in the story, because she tells you about the story of how she created the Miis, and destroyed them. She also says "Every puppeteer who has this a doll or puppet, is a little like Me. Think about it? You control your toys and you choose their roles." right before she tells the original story. She can be very rarely encountered in Greenhorne, but it's short lived. The Miis spot Goldie, but then she drops the Mii's puppets (Making them go limp), and flies off. The Miis then wake up and forget about what happened. She appears once again by the end of the game, after she destroyed the Miis with her asteroid, she finds the still-living Protagonist, impressed that he/she lived. She then tortures him/her, then breaking the Protagonist, ending the game's story. Ending Quotes The Protagonist wakes up in a ruined version of Miitopia Protagonist: Huh? Where am I?! What was that big light? After a few moments of exploring around (controlled by the player), the Protagonist sees something from afar. Protagonist: Is anyone alive here other then me? Protagonist: Oh, what is that strange light? Protagonist: Maybe that light has someone here...I think I should see if it could help me. The Player controls the Protagonist to head towards the light, which is actually Goldie. Protagonist: *confused* Hello? Can you help me here? Goldie: Oh? Ah-ha! It's You... Goldie: I bet you don't even know what is going on, *Protagonist's name* Protagonist: W-who are you?! How do you know my name? Goldie floats there in silence for a second Goldie: Wow...I can't believe you didn't even process that meteor that I sent down to kill everyone... Goldie: But I guess I should explain myself real quick... *Goldie brings out an old, chipped puppet* Goldie: I am your master... I am your creator... Protagonist: ? Goldie: But then... YOU FAILED ME! *Goldie slams down the puppet, causing the Protagonist to fall and get hurt* Protagonist: Wah! Is this some kind...of dream? Goldie: No...It's real, you pathetic waste of air... *Goldie summons a small fireball and throws it onto the Protagonist's puppet, causing him/her to burn* Protagonist: Huh? I'm burning... AH! I'M BURNING! Goldie: *Laughing* Your just too pathetic. Honestly, i'm shocked that you even lived through that Collision. Protagonist: *slowly dying* Y-your a monster... Goldie: Maybe, but don't worry. Everything will disappear soon..........soon....... The Screen soon fades into black, with the text of "THE END" appearing, as the credits play. Fin. Miitopia Insanity Unlike Harsh Edition or Maskaloop Version, Goldie is never seen in the game. However, she sometimes pops in as text, which is basically her diary. The Only time you see Goldie is ether through pictures or descriptions. If you want to see her Diary, then click here. Not only that, she narrates the entire game, or at least the plot points of the game. It should also be added that in her Diaries, she reveals a ton of information about herself and the Miis. Goldie's History EXPUNGED (For now) Miitopia: Island in the sky Goldie appears as a easter egg, she will appear randomly on the map borders as a dark grey silhouette. Category:Bosses Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Harsh Edition Category:The Golden Flight Category:Monsters Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Characters Category:Maskaloop Version Category:Featured Pages Category:Miitopia Insanity Category:Gods